Personal Soldier
by Shaunee18
Summary: Everyone needs someone to confide in, someone to protect them, all but Simon Riley. But when he meets someone who has just as bad as him, he begins to rethink his outlooks on his life, and comes to realize how much he could do for this one person. But with trouble heading their way, will Riley's hope live up to her promise? More importantly, will Riley - to be her Personal Soldier?
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, the Spestnaz?"

Shepherd chuckled as I spoke, but I mean seriously? Since when does the Task Force 141 cater to the Russian Spetsnaz? Even though it's just for a day or two, I find it ridiculous we have to share our quarters with the lot of them.

"What's done is done Captain MacTavish. All I can say is I hope your men know Russian." I sighed as Shepherd left the office, leaving me once again with enough paperwork to burn for days on end. In a little bit I'd tell the men of our new visitors and why they'd be here. And why are they coming here exactly? Well apparently they'll be escorting us, the Task Force 141, through Russia in our next mission. I think we can handle ourselves out there.

But I had to respect what Shepherd did – he's my superior so what he says goes. Sometime's though, I have to question if he's in the right state of mind. Like with this decision; I have to wonder if he was drunk or not. We're perfectly fine going in by ourselves.

Hearing the door open though, I stopped thinking of ways Shepherd made this mistake and looked up to see Shepherd himself, a smirk on his face. I sighed and stopped what I was doing. "What is it sir?"

"I forgot to mention they'll be arriving today. That'll be all Captain." I groaned and hit my head on my desk. Is he serious? I just want to choke him so badly rate now!

With another sigh I got up from my desk and had the decision in mind to tell the men what we'd be dealing with for the a couple days. As Shepherd put it, these guys were a handful, had close to no rules, and listened to no one but their Captain. He used so many words to describe the bunch, as he apparently met them before, and not many of them were good.

"Just what we need – another group of troublesome assholes. Already have Meat, Royce, and Worm for that job."

"Talking to yourself again Captain?" I rolled my eyes as Ghost joined my side. "I guess." Maybe Ghost could brighten my outlooks on the group, reassure me maybe. But knowing him, he probably won't like the idea either. It couldn't be that bad though… right?

I stopped Ghost and looked over at him. "Alright, here's the deal – Shepherd is having a group of Spetsnaz officers stay at the base for a couple days. They just had a mission and we're the closest base for them to rest at. Not only that, but they'll also be escorting us through our mission in Russia."

For a second, I thought Ghost was going to be okay. But I was totally wrong. "Fucking Shepherd handpicked us! And now the fucker thinks we can't fucking handle ourselves out there? Fucking bullshit!" I couldn't expect any less from Ghost, but I agreed with him.

He glared at me and then stalked out of the building. "I am not going to cater to all they're fucking needs either!"And he was out the door. Sometime's that man worries me with his anger issues. I followed behind Ghost as he slammed the doors to the rec room open like someone had just stolen his balaclava, which has happened before. The men looked at both of us, most scared of Ghost since he was practically on the verge of killing someone. He didn't like be underestimated.

"Alright Ghost, you're scaring them." I could see his eyes narrow under his red sunglasses as he went to the corner of the room to pout.

"Alright men, listen up! A group of Spetsnaz is coming to stay for a couple days-"

"Because Shepherd is a fucking asslicker." I glared at him. "Anyways, they'll be staying with us in our quarters and we'll have to show them around-"

"Because Shepherd thinks we're fucking babysitters."

"Ghost! Shut the fuck up!" Now maybe I could finish talking without him interrupting me. "We'll have to show them around and since they won't be arriving until later today, I want you guys to spend your free time, with Ghost, learning at least some Russian." They all groaned but my attention was now on Ghost, who was tense and looked pissed off, more than before.

My masked lieutenant's glare only intensified as my smirk grew. But orders are orders so he had to teach them something. "You want me to teach _them _Russian? They're of dumbfucks!"

The men's gazes turned to Ghost as he spoke. Royce was the first to speak. "For you information I had an IQ of one-hundred in high school!" Ghost looked at him. "I had an IQ of one-fifteen." Royce glared at him and sat back down, but Meat smiled at Ghost. "But we're your dumbfucks!"

Ghost growled and took a seat in front of them, getting started on the lesson. "And don't embarrass me!"

"Since when have we embarrassed you!?" I turned my head and glared at them, as did Ghost. "You embarrass us every day!" I left before I get pulled into the argument even more, but that also meant Ghost could kill them and I couldn't do anything about it.

**OoO**

"So, what you do?" My heavy Russian accent was barely audible over the blades of the chopper, like we could understand ourselves anyway. Not speaking English for year's messes up how we sound, so some words are harder to speak than others and we can barely understand each other.

But my words got through on the headsets the others wore. "Da, da, my znayem, chto delat'. Vesti sebya i pokazat' vsem, chto my respektabel'nyye i ne vyzyvayet kakikh-libo problem." I rolled my eyes at one of my Lieutenant's, Crossfire. He started to laugh along with the rest of them, except one.

"What's your opinion, Demon?" The small Lieutenant looked up from cleaning her weapon and strapped it across her back. It's hard to tell what's going on in that fucked up head of hers with those stupid shades, but even with them off she's impossible to read.

She rolled her shoulders and looked over at the five. "Ekh, trudno skazat'."

They glared at her and Crossfire sneered at her comment. "Oh fuck off you bitch. Only reason you on this team because you whore." She shrugged in response and leaned back against the helicopter. "Lyuboy."

I sighed and shook my head at Crossfire's remark. He isn't the nicest person, but neither am I. "That is no way treat teammate. Expect laps when we land." The brunette just rolled his eyes and went back to chatting with the others.

The girl has been getting shit from not only this team, but others as well. Just because she's beautiful and slept with one of the Captain's they think she's a whore. She got in here just like the rest of us. She's a little young, but she's the best soldier I've ever met. I've told her this too many times to count, but it doesn't seem to help any.

I gave her a small smile and then went back to sharpening my knife. I've never heard Demon speak English, not once. Anything else yes, but nothing else where I could hear how thick her voice is. Who knows how long it's been since she's spoken English… or can she not even speak it at all? I glanced back over at her and only wondered.

**OoO **

Ghost stood at the helo pad with me, along with our google translator aka Nikolai. Hopefully he'd be some sort of help today since he usually isn't. We stood at attention as seven men exited the helicopter and their pilot soon joined them, making the count eight. We have just enough rooms for them to share, two in each.

The Captain, or at least who I think is the Captain, stepped forward and held his hand out. "Kapitan Maksim Nabatov or just Tserber will do." I raised an eyebrow which earned a chuckle from Nikolai. "It means Hellhound, it's his callsign."

"Hellhound aye? Well I'm Captain MacTavish, otherwise known as Soap." Hellhound chuckled and motioned to his men. "It's a pleasure to meet you. These are my men; Junior Lieutenant's Tempter, Dynamo, and Ghoul, Lieutenant Demon, and Senior Lieutenant's Crossfire and Enticer." All of those names had something to do with hell, now that I had heard them all. Hopefully I'd find out why later.

I was rather surprised by how good this man's English was, but I'm not complaining. He had a really heavy accent but I could still make out what he was saying. "There will have to be two people per room, if that's alright, sir." Hellhound chuckled as we walked to the barracks. "Please, just Maksim or Hound will do, and that's just fine, we're only staying for a couple days after all."

Hellhound looked back and then stopped once we came to the barracks. "Demon, what do you think of the base so far?" A short man came forward, his face covered by a black shemagh and his eyes covered by black shades. He looked around the barracks and then shrugged. "Why should I care? It's not like I'm living here."

I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who gawked at the angelic voice, hell _her _own team was looking at her like she had three heads or something! "Well, you can speak…" Hellhound looked like he was in a daze, as did the rest, but she soon broke the silence. "If it isn't too much to ask _sir_, I'd like to be shown to my room now." I nodded slowly and opened the door. "Down the hall, take a right, last door on the left."

"I don't need you to hold the door open either – I'm a big girl I can take care of my fucking self." I watched her turn down the hall and then looked at the team. "She's not real friendly, is she?" They all shrugged, except Hellhound, he just smirked. "She's just very independent and speaks her mind. Now where are our rooms?"

After directing them to their rooms, I waited patiently for them to come back. Five minutes later I was met by seven men, but no woman. "Will the girl be joining us?"

"Yes, actually I will. And I have a name and it's Demon, thank you for asking." Her voice was thick with sarcasm but I wasn't going to say anything, like I could now that I can see her face – she was absolutely beautiful. Gorgeous, curly dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders to about her mid back, her face was flawless besides many scars, medium lips that also had scars but looked so kiss able, but what stood out most were her eyes. They were a dark brown, beautiful besides the hatred and anger that swirled in them. "So are you done checking me out or no?" I shook my head and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you're just-"

"Hot? Beautiful? Stunning? Sexy? Not a fucking man? Yeah I've heard it all before Scottie, now let's get this damn tour over with." I was rather surprised by her outburst, but I knew I couldn't punish her – only her Captain could do that. And he looked rather amused by her attitude, the rest of the team – not so much. Anyone could tell just by looking at them that they didn't like Demon at all. But who would hate her? She's absolutely beautiful.

The Captain cleared his throat and motioned to one of his men, Crossfire. "Would one of your men mind showing him to the track? He has some laps he needs to run." Crossfire rolled his eyes as I called one of the men over to show him to the track. "And how will you even know I ran the laps?"

Hellhound sent a glare over to him, one I found very intimidating. "Oh I'll know, _Lieutenant_. Now I suggest doing your laps before I add some more on." Crossfire looked away, looking uneasy under his Captain's gaze. "Yes sir."

When the man was out of sight, I started the tour. But it was kind of hard to do as Demon was only covered by a multicam vest zipped up to her chin and underneath was a black tank top. She wore matching pants and then brown boots, and her hands were covered by black fingerless gloves. It was needless to say there was a lot of skin visible.

"How about I save your eyes from fucking wondering and tell you I'm just a damn thirty-four B." I could feel my face turn red and looked away. "Actually, Lieutenant, I was wondering why there's so much skin visible?" She snorted and I saw her shove her hands into her pockets out of the corner of my eyes. "It gets fucking hot in the damn chopper. Get over it."

The Captain shot her a glare, one she just shrugged off. I wasn't going to look at her again – not after that. I had to admit though, she's really vulgar. Her and Ghost should hopefully get along good. But another thing I couldn't get out of my head were all the scars that covered her arms, and the two prominent ones on her face. One cut diagonally from beneath her nose to the far side of her chin, while the other started below her eye and ended at the very end of her chin. They looked like they were really deep, knife inflicted by looks of it.

"And this is the cafeteria. Dinner should be served soon so get in line while you can." They chuckled, all but the woman. She stood outside with me, studying me. "Where's the shooting range?" I pulled out one of my Villa Clara's and started to lead her to the range.

"Care to share?" I gave her a look before handing her one of the cigars. Her body relaxed as she exhaled the smoke, and she nodded. "Smooth. You have a good ass taste in cigars." I chuckled and nodded. "Thanks. So no dinner for you?" She shook her head and took another drag. "The Captain doesn't usually finish his plate so all I need is a roll or two."

We came to the shooting range and I pointed to the one indoors. "Armory is in there. Feel free to equip them with what you please but put it all back when you're done." She rolled her eyes and walked to the doors. "No, I was just going to leave it out and seem like a fucking slob. Thanks for the advice." I sighed and shook my head. She reminded me of Ghost, just in female form. Vulgar, sarcastic, and looked like she had quite the temper. I can only imagine the hell that will start once those two meet.

**OoO**

I took a SCAR-H from one of the racks and equipped it with thermal sights and a grenade launcher and strapped it onto my back, then took an Intervention from a shelf and went back outside. Captain thinks I don't know better than to put my shit away? Shows exactly how his men are. Speaking of men, I saw two approaching me; both laughing until they saw me, then smirks crossed their features. Great – another pair of perverts.

Ignoring the two I went prone on the ground and hit a button on the remote that made targets pop up. I fired round after round until the mag was empty and the targets were down. I looked at the timer and saw sixteen seconds flat – not my best time but it was a good one. I reloaded the weapon just as the two men approached me and the targets popped up again.

"You one of the Spetsnaz, Sexy?" I ignored them until the targets were down and smiled when I saw I got fifteen-point-thirty this time around. "Drop those fucked pet lines and leave before I decide to shoot you two carpetmunchers." I smirked as heard them arguing amongst each other, and took the opportunity to ready the SCAR-H.

I hit the button with my boot and fired until the targets were down, and just a couple bullets were left in the mag. "How many was that?"

"Twenty-three in fifteen-point-zero-six seconds." The two gawked at me, making me roll my eyes. "Gawking isn't attractive." I finally stood up, deciding to learn the names of the two. I held my hand out and took their hands. "Lieutenant Demon."

They tore their hands away and gave me a salute. I rolled my eyes again and waved them down. "Sergeants Meat and Royce at your services, ma'am!" I glared at them making them back up. "Don't call me ma'am."

Meat winked at me. "At your services, cupcake." Knowing there was no way I'd get them to stop, I went back to the targets until I hit fourteen-seconds with the Intervention. I was happy with that score, ever though I knew I could do better, and racked up the weapons. "Let me help you there sweetie." I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to hit this 'Royce' as he took my weapon and racked it up.

"I can handle myself, _Sergeant_." I pushed pass both of them and headed for the cafeteria, with them rate behind me. When I got there, I grabbed two rolls off of my Captain's plate and took the nearest seat, which was next to that Soap guy and then this boyish looking guy.

I started munching on the rolls, ignoring the flow of conversation, until the boyish looking guy next to me asked me a question. I raised an eyebrow and he started talking again. "What's your best with a sniper? Like how many targets?"

"Three men, one bullet, then thirty men in under twenty seconds." I glared at Crossfire who just laughed. "Yeah right! I can't even do that and I've been here longer than you!" My glare intensified and the roll in my hand crumbled. "How about we go outside and find out?"

His laughing ceased and he became serious once he saw that I was. "Is that a threat, _Lieutenant_?" I smirked and got a wicked glint in my eyes. "No, it was more of a challenge or request, _sir asshole_." I could see Maksim looking at me, trying not to laugh. He found it quite amusing when I'd do this to Crossfire, since I seemed to be the only one to rile him up like this.

"You little whore! How dare you! You can expect five laps starting _now_." I smirked and took a cookie from the boyish man's plate. "Sorry, I have to wait up to an hour after eating."

He growled and I could see his fists clench under the table. "Make it ten." I let out a fake gasp and placed a hand over my mouth. "Ten fucking laps? Oh my god I'm going to feel so terrible!" My voice was thick with sarcasm. Crossfire got out of his chair and exited through the doors, followed by four others. I rolled my eyes and finished the cookie. "They're such pussies."

Maksim just grinned and passed me some spaghetti. "He really is a twat, isn't he?" I threw my hands up and looked at him in fake surprise. "Finally you agree!" He just chuckled and I started to gulp down the noodles.

"So you're the woman who Soap was telling me about? Not much from what I can tell." I stopped eating my noodles and wiped my mouth off. "What was that? I didn't quite here you, _Brit_." The man, who wore a skull balaclava and red tinted sunglasses tensed and looked at me.

"Like you have room to talk _Ruskie_."

"Oh I'm so offended! Not. You have to do better than that Day of the Dead." I don't know how, but it looked like I hit a nerve on the Brit. I grinned and watched him. "Oh did I hit a nerve on the big tough Lieutenant? I bet that's what they call you. Let me guess, your name is Ghost? Oh I'm so scared!"

A growl came from the man but it only made it more fun for me. "Bring it fucker, I've takin' on men bigger than you."

"Demon…" My Captain shot me a look but I wasn't done yet. But the Brit beat me to it. "Demon aye? What kind of name is that? Oh I'm so scared!" I glared at him but my grin held its place. "How about we go to the interrogation room and you can find out."

"That's enough!" I looked at my Captain and then got up from my seat. "I'm going to my room now, _sir_." He called after me but I ignored him. I knew other people's limits, I just liked to push buttons. When I got to my room, I collapsed onto the bed and shut my eyes. At least I don't have to share a room with my team, just the pilot. At least he's not verbally abusive.

* * *

**Translations:  
**

**1) **Yes, yes, we know what to do. Behave and show everyone we are respectable and do not cause any problems.

**2) **Eh, it's hard to say.

**3) **Whatever


	2. Chapter 2

It was the crack of dawn, the sun making its way back into the sky. My team would be getting up soon, but seeing as I had completed my morning routine, including the laps Crossfire had given me, I was headed to the showers and then I'd stop by the cafeteria for my second breakfast. I grabbed some clean clothes from my room and headed to the showers. Hopefully no one would be in there, but I'd have to be fast.

I quickly stripped my clothes and started washing my hair. In no time I was no washing myself and I began to dry myself off. I was careful to avoid the healing scratches and bruises on my body from our mission, and the razor burn that was forming on my legs. Maybe next time I should use soap or something.

But as I was pulling my sports bra over my bra, the door opened. I packed my stuff up and as I stood up, ran into someone with a hard chest. "Excuse me, but I'd like to get to breakfast." I met the eyes of the boy from yesterday, the very young and boyish looking one. "Of course! Sorry, I thought you were one of the guys. Anyway you can get me some food? Cause that would be really nice."

Usually I'd say no, but I felt rather good today – like something good was going to happen. "Yeah, sure." The boy beamed at me and gave me his thanks as I left. He seemed nice enough – a lot nicer than that lieutenant and my team.

There was barely anyone in the cafeteria, besides Captain MacTavish and the lieutenant, and then my team. There are others in here as well, but I don't know them.

"Excuse me, but can I have two plates? I promised the Sergeant that I'd get him some food before it was taken." The lady nodded to me and smiled. "Just because you asked nicely. Here you go!" I gave her a small smile and when my back turned to her I rolled my eyes. I hate being nice.

I got a feeling though as I looked over at the table my team was seated at and went to get some drinks for myself and the Sergeant. Dark coffee, a mountain dew, and then a coffee filled with sugar and vanilla cream.

When I got to the table, I realized why the Sergeant wanted me to get him breakfast. There was a line out the door! The Sergeant was sitting at the table and beamed when I put his food and mountain dew in front him. "Thanks Lieutenant!" I nodded and then placed the dark coffee in front of Captain MacTavish. He raised an eyebrow and took the steaming hot cup of coffee. "How did you-"

"I know everything. I know you get up every morning at five, do one hundred sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups, six laps around the track, then to finish it off you lift two-thirty, about twenty reps. You take your shower at exactly six o'clock, then you sit in your office until seven playing darts and online computer games when you should be doing paperwork, which is why you never get anything done and have your lieutenant do it for you."

He stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, as did the rest of the table – including my team. "How did you know that?" I shrugged started to eat my pancakes. "Like I said, I know everything. I can tell you anything about anyone."

"Alright, tell me what my lieutenant does every morning." I smirked and looked at the Lieutenant. "Your lieutenant gets up at five as well, sometimes earlier, but spends the first half-hour contemplating what to do with himself for the rest of his life, then goes to the gym and does one-hundred-fifty pull-ups and sit-ups, one-hundred push-ups, then does ten reps of lifting two-fifty. Afterwards he takes a fifteen-minute shower at about five-forty-five, then depending on the day he'll get the men up at six and workout with them until seven which leads to another fifteen-minute shower. After that he comes to breakfast and stays by your side for the rest of the day."

Captain MacTavish smirked, "Anything that I shouldn't know about?" The lieutenant glared at me. I smirked and glanced at him. "Your lieutenant steals your favorite Scotch, which is why you have to get a new one; he sneaks a woman into base about three times a week, all of them different. And he has stopped taking sleeping pills and hasn't slept in about…four days thanks to nightmares."

I could feel the surprise from the lieutenant, but that was quickly replaced by anger. He couldn't get back at me though – he didn't know anything about me. But if the grip on his coffee got any tighter it would break. "You might want to loosen the grip on your coffee before you bust it." He slammed it down on the table and glared at me. "How about you say some things about the Captain?"

Shaking my head I finished my pancakes and then my sweet coffee. "Sorry, but I don't take requests or orders from those who are rude to me or are the same rank as me fuckboy."

"Demon, that's enough." I glanced at Crossfire and rolled my eyes. "I can say a million things about you, too so I'd watch it."

My Captain got a glint in his eyes and looked at me. I knew that look – he wanted something that would make Crossfire shut up. "You still live with your mother, haven't gotten laid in ten years and the last time you did was with two guys because you were half drunk, you're not gay though, and you jerk off."

The entire table got quiet as I finished up. Most of them were red – especially Crossfire. But I just sipped my coffee as my Captain tried to keep himself from laughing. His badass Senior Lieutenant wasn't who we all thought he was.

"You little bitch!" In a flash Crossfire was up from his seat but before he could hit me I slammed his head onto the table, then pulled both his arms back and twisted them, and finally placed my knee into his back, ready to break his arms if necessary. "Don't even try. I'll kill your retarded ass before you can even fucking scream."

I tightened my grip on his arms then shoved him back so I could sit in my seat. He wiped the blood from his nose and walked away. My Captain stared at me, completely shocked. "What? Did you really think I was going to let gay-boy touch me? No fucking way."

"But you didn't need to humiliate him in front of the entire base!" I rolled my eyes again and stared after Crossfire. "He needs to learn humility – I did him a favor." He sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could send me to the CIA, Secret Service for the President of Russia, the Air Force, another Spetsnaz team-"

"Okay! I get your point! But I'm not sending you to another team in the Spetsnaz – they won't know how to…deal with you."

"Whatever. But next time he tries to hit me he's going to have broken bones."

I left the cafeteria after that, just to avoid my Captain yelling at me. I already knew what he was going to say so I didn't see any reason to stay. But I was going to 'The Pit', as I heard the men call it. There were a few tables I heard talking about running it today and trying to beat the times. 18.28 and 18.26, both close times but why not give it a shot? How hard could it be? I grabbed my AK-47 and USP, but kept the AK slung across my back. I had a feeling I would only be needing a pistol and a knife for this.

**OoO**

"Let's see if there's any improvement in these men." I watched man after man run the pit, but none of them could meet the times of Captain MacTavish and Lieutenant Ghost. They could at least get twenty or twenty-five seconds, but most got about thirty or so.

"Sir, shouldn't we tell Captain MacTavish we're here?" I shook my head and looked over at the Sergeant I had brought with me. "No, not unless we get someone who can get a good time. He needs to improve them soon, especially Sergeant Sanderson."

They are the best soldiers in the world, but it would be better if they could get this done faster and have a better reaction time. They have to of ran this more than ten times each, so why would this be so hard? I could run it faster than them and I'm much older than any of them.

The Sergeant nodded. "Yes sir."

The timer went off and I looked over to see the time. I blinked a couple times before I realized what it was. "Who just ran the pit? Find out immediately Sergeant!" He nodded and rushed down from the platform to see who just got that time. My eyes stayed trained on the time that had just been accomplished – maybe MacTavish was improving his men.

"Get off me you fucker! I can walk by myself!" My eyes watched confused as the Sergeant brought up a small female with a Russian accent and looked royally pissed off. "Were you the one who just ran the pit?" She brushed the dirt off her uniform and sneered at me. "Yes, actually I did. What the fuck is it to you?"

This was defiantly not one of my men; it had to be one of the Spetsnaz. "Do you know what time you got?" She shook her head and looked down at the men who were gawking at her. "No, what was it?"

She looked back at me. "Eighteen-twenty-seven. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get through that fast without hitting any of the civilians? These men have ran it more times than you and you only had to run it what? Once?"

"Yeah…so? This wasn't my best time – I could do ten-times better on a second run and one-hundred-times better on a third. That eighteen-whatever is just shit compared to what I could do." This was normal for her!? What the hell! Why didn't I have her on the 141?

"What's your name and rank, miss?"

"Lieutenant Demon, sir." That wasn't a name but she didn't look like the kind of person who you'd want to ask their real name. "Well, Demon, would you follow me to Captain MacTavish's office please?"

She watched me warily, then nodded. "Yeah, I'll follow you. You mind telling me why?" I chuckled and nodded. "You've got some skills, kid."

**OoO**

"Shepherd's here? Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner Roach!" Shit, shit, shit! I hate Shepherd's surprise visits! He doesn't give me any time to prepare the men!

Roach waved his arms. "We couldn't! Someone got this amazing time on the pit and he ordered everyone to stay put until he found them!"

"Who ran the pit and what was the time?" He shrugged and looked over at Ghost before motioning for me to come closer. "I don't know who, but the time was eighteen-twenty-seven." Holy shit. One of my men got that time? Whoever it is is getting a promotion! Finally an improvement.

I grabbed Ghost and dragged him down to my office. "Where the fuck are we going?"

"Someone just ran the pit with record time and Shepherd has them in my office."

He rolled his eyes. "Shepherd's idea of record time is like twenty-seconds. It's not a big fucking deal." I stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. "This guy beat _your _time." He stopped and glared at me.

"No one can beat my time. I want to see it for myself." I watched as Ghost went in the opposite direction, probably to confirm the rumor. Whoever beat his time sure had it coming.

"Roach says the time is still up." I watched as Ghost went in the opposite direction, probably to confirm the rumor. Whoever beat his time sure had it coming. I sighed and shook my head – what am I going to do with him?

As I came to my office door, I saw Captain Hound standing outside. He looked at us confused. "What are you two doing here?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, just as confused myself. "I'm here to see who got the record time at the pit. You?" He nodded. "Same."

"Well let's see our record breaker."

**OoO**

Another dart hit Captain MacTavish's dart board, dead in the center. All the others hit around the same area as I lazily tossed them into the board. General Shepherd and that Sergeant were watching me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world, which is really creepy. I've already told them to stop, but they just won't. Is my time really that big of a deal?

I pointed to the dart board and the Sergeant went to retrieve the darts for the third time. Just as he finished, the door opened and revealed Captain MacTavish and my Captain. They stared at me with surprise, then looked to Shepherd.

"Well where is the record breaker?" Shepherd chuckled. "Lieutenant Demon of the Spetsnaz."

I ignored the looks I got from Captain MacTavish and went back to throwing the darts. All I did was run the pit like everyone else. It really wasn't that hard to get a good time on – but apparently to the men here it was. Maybe if they didn't sit on their asses all day then maybe they could actually get some good times.

As I threw the fifth dart, my Captain stood in front of me and motioned to Shepherd. "Me, you, and MacTavish need to have a talk." I put the darts back on the desk and watched as Captain MacTavish and my Captain sat in front of me. Shepherd left, leaving me alone with these two.

"Demon, I know that you always get times like this, and I know this isn't your best – I've seen your best. I love you on the Spetsnaz, and I know it's what you've worked so hard for, but would you consider joining the one-four-one?"

Leave the Spetsnaz for the 141? That's like betraying Russia by joining Great Britain, which is exactly what this is! I can't betray my country, even if it means I'll be stuck with Crossfire for the rest of my career.

"Maksim, I can't. Leaving Russia for a British military group is practically treason! I can't do that to my country!" His brown eyes narrowed at me and he stood up to pace around the room. "Forget about honoring your country for once and concentrate on your god damn self! This would really be in your best interest! You get put with best handpicked warriors on the planet, as Shepherd puts it, and you're no longer bullied by the team and others!"

He had a point there. No more Crossfire and the team… that did sound really nice. But I didn't want to be seen as a coward by them – I didn't want it to seem like I was running away. "Maksim, is that really a good idea? Cause knowing Crossfire he's bound to fuck up my career somehow."

My Captain shook his head. "I'll make sure he doesn't. But really think about what a great opportunity this is! You'll be a first lieutenant here – different ranking than us I know, but that's the equivalent of senior lieutenant for us. You'll make a Captain in no time here."

I looked over at Captain MacTavish and eyed him carefully. "This little promotion isn't a hoax, is it?" He shook his head. "No. Myself and Shepherd agreed that if you join the one-four-one you'd get the promotion." This meant I'd have to spend all my money on making flights back to Russia. But besides that, I had to make sure I never see Crossfire again with a plan of my own.

"Then on one condition," Maksim nodded and so did Captain MacTavish. "I'll be the escort for their mission in Russia – your team won't have anything to do with it. They need _a _Russian soldier to give them authorization, not a whole team. I take my ID and we're free to go. Plus I know that area the best."

My Captain looked at Captain MacTavish and nodded. "Alright, sounds like a deal to me. I will get your paperwork and transfer your belongings here, which will take just a few days. And I will make sure Crossfire doesn't touch any of it."

I nodded and watched as my Captain, well old Captain, left to go get my transfer sorted out. This left me with my new Captain, who was smiling at me. "I'll expect you up at six and done with a workout and shower in time to get the men up tomorrow morning. You and Ghost will take turns training the men. They get trained four times a week unless I say otherwise."

"Alright Soap."

"You haven't really gotten that right yet." I stood up and headed for the doorway. "You give me the fucking right for being on this damned team, got it?" He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, lieutenant."

A new team and a new country – this means all new things to learn. I know nothing about this country, but I'm not asking for help. If there's one thing I've learned, it's to not ask for help. It always ends badly or owing the person, at least it always has for me.

But as I stepped out of the office, I ran into something hard. "Watch where you're fucking going prick!" I looked up and my dark brown eyes met red sunglasses. "Who are you calling a prick, you bitch?"

I glared at him. "The thing that is standing in front of me, actually. It really seems to have something up its ass." I could hear Captain MacTavish getting up and coming over to us, but I wasn't going to let Day of the Dead off the hook that easily.

Ghost glared at me and growled. "Watch your mouth, _lieutenant_, or I'll some more laps on to your morning routine." A smirk spread across my face. "Watch it Day of the Dead, we're the same rank now. So you can't tell me what the fuck I can and cannot do."

Instead of glaring at me, his gaze turned to Captain MacTavish. "You promoted her? Why the fuck would you do that!? It's not even in your fucking jurisdiction!"

Captain MacTavish looked at me and then at Day of the Dead. He nodded and I patted my new teammates face lightly. "I'm the one that broke your record, _Ghost_, so I'm being transferred to the one-four-one."

Ghost glanced between me and Captain MacTavish before landing his eyes back on me. "Don't expect it to be easy here, _Demon_. And trust me, it won't be."

When Ghost was out of sight I chuckled. "Let's see what your lieutenant is made of." Captain MacTavish chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Don't push him to hard – even Ghost has his limits." What those limits are I'd have to find out. But as I watched the retreading figure of Captain MacTavish, I realized that I may have met my match with Ghost. This would make pushing his buttons even more exciting than it should be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you LiveYourLife102! There will be plenty more to come! **  
**Here's the third chapter and sorry for long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Get off your sorry asses and get a damn move on!"

Groans and grunts came from the men as they continued with their push-ups. This is my second time this week doing the daily workout. I was going to do it in the afternoon just so I could see the men sweat, but Captain MacTavish insisted I do it early in the morning. In my opinion though, these men should do it twice a day. They can't even do one-hundred push-ups!

"If you don't get busy I'll add another hundred this morning!"

One of the men stopped and looked up at me. "But that means we'll miss breakfast." I crouched down in front of him and smirked. "I know." He quickly went back to his push-ups and soon the others were done as well. "Now get on your sit-ups and run ten laps! First one done doesn't have to deal with Ghost tomorrow morning!" That got them moving. I was already writing up a pass as they started the laps, and I knew who would finish first.

_Sergeant Henry 'Meat' Mory is here by dismissed from training tomorrow morning – Lieutenant Demon_

A few minutes later, the said man appeared with his black hair sticking up all over the place and his blue eyes shining brightly. I handed him the pass, "Give that to Captain MacTavish on your way to the barracks in the next five minutes or it expires."

When the men were out of sight, I started to walk to the shooting range. I still had to get it set-up for round two this afternoon and I wanted to do some shooting of my own. Much to my surprise though, the outdoor shooting range was in use by a single man. I recognized him immediately. His aim was off due to his stance.

"Bend your knees a little." The brown haired, blue eyed man let out a started squeal that made me chuckle. "Bend your knees a little."

"Oh hey Roach, how are you? 'Oh I'm just having a heart attack. How are you?'" I smiled and shook my head. There's just something about this guy that I like, because I don't smile very often. I rarely even chuckle. "Just bend your knees a tad…there you go, and bend your elbows ever so slightly…good. Now fire!"

It's surprising how even the slightest difference in stance can affect ones aim. "See, you hit the target in the forehead this time. I know that getting this stance might be hard when you're on the battlefield, but it's all about reaction time. Try to see you opponents before you see them and always look about five-hundred feet ahead of you for any hazards or enemies, and be expect the unexpected."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" I nodded and watched him take down a couple more targets before I went to look over the gear. What are we going to do today? Stealth, Assault, Recon, or Escort? Maybe Search and Rescue or even Parachuting. I'm in more of an assault mood rate now.

"ROACH!" The Sergeant came rushing in and saluted me, which I quickly waved down. "What do the men need to work on, honestly Sergeant?" He shrugged and looked over the array of weapons. "You tell me miss know it all."

I looked over to the assault rifles, "I really one to simulate an assault mission, but I also really want to work one-on-one with them today with some shooting." He shrugged, "Why not do both?" I rolled my eyes. "The men here can barely get through the morning."

"True that."

After deciding that I was just going to work on shooting today, I went back outside with Roach to help him out. For the next hour, the targets went up and I coached him on what and what not to do. The boy is very good at what he does, but I'm going to make him ten times better.

"So when did you join them military?" I glanced at Roach from the corner of my eyes as I fired, and went back to taking out the targets just as quickly. "Five years ago. You?"

"About the same. Mum and dad didn't like it, but I've wanted to be in the military since I was a kid and I don't regret any of it."

I stopped firing and looked at the man just two feet away from me. "I joined after meeting a retired Spetsnaz Captain. Joined the air force, then took a break for eight months and went to Spetsnaz training for ground work two years later." Why did I tell him that? I never tell anyone anything…but there's something about him I like, something I trust. Maybe it's that innocence of a child, or that kid smile.

He smiled and looked me over. "You can actually be nice…"

I glared at him, "I can make it go away just as easily." He chuckled and I couldn't help but smirk at him. There's just something about him I like.

"So why did you-"

"Hey babe!" I groaned and closed my eyes. Royce and Meat – my two least favorite men. They've done nothing but hit on me since I've been here, even when I clearly order them not to. Roach just laughed and went back to his target practice as the men came over, completely forgetting that he was about to ask me something.

When they had all gotten their weapons, I gave them their orders. They would be using both the indoor and outdoor shooting ranges, then two at a time in the pit. Once they all had their weapons, I watched as they fired them and took note of their stances, taking in every detail. I made a couple adjustments to them and then focused my attention on Jayhawk.

"Loosen up Jayhawk. You're too tense. And spread your legs a little…there you go!" In seconds Jayhawk's aim had improved, his shots now hitting the target in the chest. The men around me admired my miracle work and took the same advice I'd given Jayhawk.

"They look better already." I smirked as Soap joined my side, watching the men as they emptied mag after mag. "Why don't you join them mister know it all?" He raised an eyebrow and grabbed a gun from the table, and took a spot between Roach and Royce. I watched the spray of bullets that left the gun, taking out their targets with ease. The mag emptied and in seconds Soap had reloaded much faster than I thought he would.

He smirked as he noticed I was watching him, and I smirked back. But my smirk began to fade as I looked over at Roach, who was trying to shoot with one hand. It was like everything went in slow motion from there – he wasn't wearing any goggles or face protection, so he'd defiantly be out of missions for about a week or so. Out of instinct, I rushed over to him and covered his face with my hand as the gun came back.

A loud crack met my ears and pain shot through my hand, but I hid it from the men around me. I looked at Roach's face and saw some blood splattered over one side. I then looked down at my knuckles and saw the blood dripping off. In truth, it was probably a cut about the size of a fly or something.

Roach grabbed my hand and dragged me to the armory. If this had been anyone else, anyone that I didn't like or trust, I would of punched them in the face. But there was something that made me trust this kid. He sat me down and grabbed a first aid kit, and began to clean the blood off my hand. Like I had thought, it was just a small cut. Roach wrapped bandages around my hand, keeping it in place with some tape. In return I wiped the blood off his face.

"Thanks Demon. I'm so sorry about your hand. I should have been more careful…"

I watched the guilt cross his face, like a child that had done something wrong to upset his parents. On him it was one of the cutest yet saddest things I had ever seen. It made him look more childish, and it started to make me melt from the inside out, making me feel warm. I gave him a small smile, the first I had given in _years_. "Don't get yourself down – it's all about wrist strength. You were holding it too close to your face too. Now let's go fix that."

Roach smiled and followed me out the door back to the shooting range. I grabbed my USP and started our next training session. Soap was ordering the rest of them around and I watched as the men left. Now the only person who had their attention on me was Soap, who was watching me like a hawk. I ignored him though – I'd talk to him later. My main concentration was Roach

**OoO**

Who the hell does she think she is, walking around the base like she knows everyone's story – as if they were friends? She just comes in here and acts like she owns this place. I don't even understand why she's here – it's completely pointless! I have yet to see her in the field and I can't understand her half the fucking time because of that damned Russian accent! She's like a fucking demon or something…well now I guess I understand where her nickname came from. I'll also admit she's beautiful, but she's such a distraction to _my _men.

I watched as she fired weapons with MacTavish, Roach watching from the sidelines awaiting his turn. I wasn't trying to stalk her or anything, but anytime I get near her my blood starts to boil. Just her voice gets me going! This was the best I could do to learn more about her without getting my ears blown out in every argument. I have to prove that woman wrong, no matter what it's about.

Like I told Soap, she's a fucking vixen. Sly, cunning, and has a temper just as bad as my own from what I've seen. She's a spy for the Russian's – I'm positive about that. Why else would the Spetsnaz leave her here? She has a clean career, good track record, never been on team that's lost a man, quick thinker – and we were falling for it. But a small part of me was telling me something different, that there was more to her. And that's why I'm watching her now.

"So, where ya from, Demon?" I rolled my eyes. She's been here for only a week and Soap is already trying to hit on her. Though I doubt she'll give into it easily, unless she likes one night stands. I know MacTavish likes those kinds of things…

"Sochi, Russia. And you're from Scotland, correct?" Sochi huh? Heard that place was rather beautiful in both winter and summer…

"Yep, born and raised. Did you have a job as a teen?"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you what it is. And you?" What was her job? Did she sell drugs or something?

"You know everything. Why don't you guess?" Yeah, why don't you guess miss know it all.

"You mean the first day I was here? Psh, I got that from one of my teammates who was told by a friend of his…Nikolai I believe it was."

"WHAT?!" Soap turned around looking surprised, but Demon stood there with a smirk on her face. "You little piece of shit! I'm going-"

"Shouldn't you be yelling at Nikolai? All I did was carry it out." She raised her eyebrows in amusement, but her face didn't show it. She's just as good at hiding her emotions as I am… most of the time. I growled at the smirk on her face, while MacTavish just laughed.

"All this makes you is fake bitch – nothing more nothing less. It makes you untrustworthy!"

Demon just rolled her eyes. "I'm used to not being trusted you asshole."

We stepped closer to each other, throwing insults left and right until we were face to face. The only thing behind her was the shooting range – behind me was a fence. I didn't dare tear my eyes away from hers to look at the crowd that had formed though I don't know why. If there was going to be a fight, she'd be down in three seconds. I'm taller than her and I outweigh her – simple as that.

But I allowed my eyes to travel over her face, since hers were doing the same to me. I took in those scars going across her lips – one going from her left eye diagonally down to her chin, cutting across her lips, while the other started from the tip of her nose to her chin as well. "Looks like you got in a fight with Freddy Krueger." She kept calm and locked her eyes with mine. "I'd rather of been in a fight with Freddy Krueger than some freak with a mask." I clenched my fists, trying to keep myself from hitting her. "At least I didn't have to sleep with people to get to my position."

I hit a nerve – I knew I did by the look on her face. First it was surprise, then a mixture of sadness and betrayal, and finally anger. Watching the emotions flash through her face made me want to take it back. I didn't mean any of it, but it looked like I had brought something back, something that made even my stomach churn. But just as I was feeling sorry, I saw something coming towards my face.

My eyes looked to her fist then, which had landed just a couple centimeters from my face. She drew it back to her side and brought my face close to hers. I would never ever _ever _admit it, but she was actually scaring me. "Next time you won't get off so easily."

She pushed me backwards and grabbed Roach, taking him back over to their previous spots at the shooting range. Soap told the men to go back to what they were doing and then approached me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you for not starting a fight." I nodded, but my eyes were still focused on Demon. Was what I said true, about her sleeping her way to this position? Or was what I said go much deeper than just that…


	4. Chapter 4

**So finally after I don't know how long I have finished chapter 4! And I came to the realization I never finished the first chapter so I believe I've fixed that. This is kind of long, so hopefully that makes up for the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's hard to believe she's been here for a little over a month. It seems like she always been here, like she never came from the Spetsnaz. She's one of us now. But most of the men don't find her an official member since she hasn't been on a mission yet. Of course, none of them would say that to her face, but they had a point. She hasn't been on a single mission since she's been here. Lucky for her, I got one in today.

My door slammed open but I didn't bother to look up from my computer or to yell at the intruder – I already knew who it was. "You wanted to see me Soap?" That thick accent was still present in her voice, but it had become easier to understand her every day. "Yes I did. Have a seat Demon."

She did as I asked with no rude comment and looked around the room as I finished typing up Ghost's report of his mission last week. I could tell I was pushing her patients. She could wait for hours while holding a sniper rifle, but only that, anything else that she had to wait for and we faced the wrath of hell.

"Actually, I have a mission for you." At mission, she perked up and looked at me with a wicked glint in her eyes and confident smile. I then realized this was the first time that I had ever seen her smile. But the more I looked at it the more I realized some sadistic meaning behind it. That glint in her eyes is one someone would see with a psychopath or a killer, not a soldier. But I had to push that away as a knock came to my door.

"Come in."

Demon turned her head slightly and the figured at the door watched her with caution and she watched him the same way. "What the fuck is she doing in here, sir?" They both glared at each other as they spoke at the same time, one saying she and the other he, but their gazes soon turned to me. They both knew why they were in here and Demon was the first to speak up about it.

"If your clusterfuck of a brain thinks that I'm going on a fucking mission with this cuntface than you can go fuck yourself and your buttfucker boyfriend."

I just stared at her, completely baffled. Of course, I was used to this by now since Ghost does this all the time, but he doesn't use such an array of words, half of which I've never heard before. I open my mouth to speak but Ghost cuts me off. "Oh no you don't you fucker. I am not going on a mission with this fucking psychotic bitch! She fucking kill me!"

Demon didn't yell at him, she didn't even glance at him. To me, this was a step being taken for them to trust each other, but I had to enforce my authority. Unfortunately with these two, I was no authority, just another person. They yelled at me for some time and it was then I realized how alike they really were – and how perfect they really were for each other. What the hell am I even thinking? Shepherd would defiantly not approve and they were both really… dominant.

I put the thought aside and sighed. "Alright you two, shut the fuck up!" They continued to glare at me as I put the file on my desk. "It's an undercover mission. You're looking for a man named Yves Gelineau, a French arms dealer. I already have you a room at a hotel to watch him from. Everything else is in the file. You leave in twenty minutes, any questions?"

They looked at each other then at me, and it was very unsettling. "How long do we have?"

I looked at Demon, "Two weeks. If you don't find him in that time then come back and we'll explain it to Shepherd." She rolled her eyes, "I'll explain this dumb shit too Shepherd's fucking head."

With that, she left the room and slammed the door loudly behind here, but Ghost remained, looking more pissed off than ever. "You paired me with _her_? How could you! You know how we are around each other!"

"You have to get along sooner or later! I am not going to have two of my best soldiers fighting and biting at each other's throats twenty-four seven!"

Ghost growled and turned around to leave. "Well it's not going to work MacTavish – I'm not going to work with that dirty Ruskie!" Once again, my door slammed shut, rattling the walls with the strength Ghost had used to close it. What else was I suppose to do? The other day she almost punched him – they almost started a fight! Well, almost I guess. But who knows what it will lead to in the future. I don't need those two trying to murder each other. I just don't understand why Ghost hates her so much and vice versa.

**OoO**

Real nice place you had picked out here Soap, real nice. I guess I understand since we'll be watching this guy and we need to stay low, but really? There's barely any space to move! I highly doubt the bathroom even works in this place. And worst of all, I'm stuck here with Ghost.

We each took a bed in silence, and then went to set up chairs and cameras at the window. Ghost had already put cameras around our target building, a strip club, so we would know when he would be there. But now what remained were the shifts. Honestly, I could care less who takes what shift and how long they are, but it's talking to Ghost that bothers me. It doesn't even matter what he says, the mere sound of his voice gets my blood boiling. The only time we didn't yell at each other was in Soap's office, surprisingly.

I pulled up a chair to the window next to him and took looked over at the cameras as he looked through the binoculars. Even now he keeps that stupid balaclava on, but deep down I think it's pretty badass though I would never tell him that. Back with the Spetsnaz, my team and I would wear special metal masks when we'd do missions in the fall, especially around Halloween. We'd make some of the creepiest masks before missions and scare the shit out of the enemy – we earned the name the "All Hallows Eve Crew" because of that.

We sat there for a long time, both of us thinking our own thoughts, thought I'm not sure what as Ghost was thinking and I didn't care. Before I knew it the sun was going down and one of us would have to stay up through the night. Ghost looked pretty tired from the way he was slouching. I knew why Soap wanted us on this mission, so maybe I should at least try – I mean we have to trust each other when we're on missions so this has to be done. Though that's hard to do with the person you hate.

After an hour, I decided to speak. "Go to sleep, I'll watch out here." He wouldn't admit it, but me speaking surprised him, I know it did. He just shook his head though. "No thanks, I don't trust you."

I glared at him. "It's for that fucking reason Soap sent us out here. I'm not going to fucking kill you while you sleep or do anything related to that. Shish, kakogo khrena vy dumayete, chto ya, grebanyy ubiytsa? Yesli by ya byl ubit' tvoyu zhalkuyu zadnitsu chto ya ne mog sdelat' eto, kak tol'ko ya uvidel vashi pedik zadnitsu."

He raised his eyebrows, "YA do sikh por vy ponimayete, ya ne chertovski glupo."

I groaned and rubbed my temples. Now I can't even speak my own fucking language without anyone understanding. "Just go to sleep and I'll get you up at nine."

It took a few minutes of Ghost and I watching each other but Ghost reluctantly left for the bedroom, leaving me alone to watch the night. I was really glad that Ghost went to bed – that meant I didn't have to. I have pills to help me sleep, to help me get through my nightmares, but my dreaded insomnia decided to kick in.

All I did until the sun peaked over the horizon was watch the cameras and look through the binoculars a couple times an hour. There was no sign of Yves, but there were men with guns outside the club, a few that went inside, which gave away that there was someone of importance in there, who I don't know. It could be Yves or it could be someone else. We'd have to wait and make sure before taking action.

I left the window for a moment and went into the room I had to share with Ghost. Even when he slept he had his balaclava and shades on, though the balaclava was rolled up just passed his nose so he could breathe. It occurred to be that if I tried to wake him up he could hit me, which I have had that happen before, so I grabbed bullet shells out of my bag and took a seat in a chair across from the bed.

First I hit him lightly with it, which only seemed to stir him, so I threw the next one harder. He sat up and glared at me, "What the fuck are you throwing at me?" He searched around the bed until he found one of the shells. He picked it up and raised an eyebrow, "Bullet shells? Are you fucking serious?"

I just shrugged, keeping my eyes on his exposed mouth. I had never seen him without his mask on, so I was trying to remember at least what his mouth looked like. He took notice of this and a smirk graced his lips, revealing a thin white line of teeth. "Wanting something more?"

This made me glare at him. "Oh fuck off, I would never go after someone like _you_." Ghost glared at me as he pulled his balaclava back down. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean, _Ruskie_?"

"Exactly what it means, _Brit_. Get over it and take your shift." He got up from the bed without another word and took his seat at the window. I was rather happy to be in the bed, especially since it was warm from Ghost. Yes I could have slept in the other twin bed but why do that when there is a perfectly warm bed rate here, and it smelled good too. What the hell just got into my head? I guess even my thoughts can wander away and think unprofessionally. I wrapped the blanket tightly around myself and soon I could feel the sleep coming over me.

We did this routine for the next week. I would take the night shift and he would take the day shift. Even with us watching it all day and night, we couldn't find Yves. We knew who was going in there now – a drug dealer by the name of Miguel Sanchez – but he wasn't the target, Yves Gelineau was. Ghost I barely spoke to each other, and we only did if it was to wake the other up or talk about the mission at hand, other than that it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

I looked out the window and down at the club, watching the blinking lights above it and the people who entered the club, just like I had been the past week. There was nothing new, though some faces looked familiar, but they weren't anyone we wanted or causing any trouble. None of these faces came up on the data base either.

A sigh escaped my lips and I stretched out my back, earning a few satisfying cracks, and went glanced at the camera's. If he was here he would have shown up by now, at least that's what I think. I wonder what Day of the Dead thinks sometimes, like rate now. Speaking of Day of the Dead, I heard something from the room that sounded like a groan, and went to check it out.

He was panting heavily and he was sweating heavily as well. I knew this all too well and knew I had to wake him up.

"Leave me alone! Leave my family alone – wait, stop!" I paused and listened to him yell at whoever was causing him pain. I wanted to wake him up, but I wanted to learn more about him. "They're gone, Roba took them away!" After this I shook him awake and he jolted up, holding the blanket close to his body. I looked at him carefully and then left, coming back with a glass of water. Day of the Dead had since moved to the window, his tank top drenched in sweat and his heart was still beating fast by the rapid rise and fall of his body.

I placed the glass of water and two of my pills next to him. He looked at them and then at me. "What are those?" I looked through the binoculars, "They'll help you sleep and keep the nightmares at bay for a little while. They'll help you fall asleep and stay asleep."

He took a long hard look at the pills and water, but shook his head. "I don't want to sleep." He could lie all he wanted, but I could tell by his body language that he wanted desperately to sleep.

I put the binoculars down and glared at him. "Just suck up that damned pride of yours and take those fucking pills, I'm trying to be nice." I really was trying to be nice to him, which isn't something I do often, especially to someone I don't really like. But I knew how nightmares made a person feel – helpless, depressed, angry – I knew how it all felt and it's something I wouldn't want to wish on anyone.

Ghost just glared at me in return and looked out the window. "I don't want you to be nice to me and I don't want your fucking help, got it Ruskie?" I sneered at him and got up from my chair, heading to the door. "This is what I get for being fucking nice! I act like a bitch, I get treated like shit, and if I'm kind for once in my fucking life I'm still a fucking bitch!" I grabbed my dark gray trench coat and matching beanie and slammed the door shut. I really needed to cool off before I headed back in there.

**OoO**

I called after her as she left, going as far as the doors of the hotel but by then she was gone, and she had just disappeared in thin air. There was no use in looking out here for since I had no idea where to start, so I just went back to the room. Okay so I was a bit of jerk when she tried to be nice to me, big deal… or maybe I was a real jerk. I was really tired so I just should have taken the pills. MacTavish did send us out here to get on better terms and here I am being a jerk, but I didn't want her pity or her help.

But I did want some sleep. I kept glancing over at the pills but I knew I couldn't sleep on the job, so I'd have to wait for Demon to get back. I only thought she'd be gone for a half hour or so, but that half hour turned into three hours and then four and then five. By the time I heard the door open it was around five in the morning. Demon didn't take a glance in my direction, not that I cared, and went straight to the bedroom without a single word. She didn't even bother to take her boots off.

I didn't bother to go yell at her, or to even wake her up so she could finish her shift and I could get a few hours of shut eye before mine. But I got a feeling that if I did I wouldn't like what would happen, so I ignored my heavy eyelids and continued the shift. It gave me time to think about the woman in the room.

Demon was defiantly something else. She had a short temper, was easily angered and offended, swore a lot, didn't really listen… damn she sounds like me. The more I thought about her personality the more she reminded me of myself. She didn't give a damn about anything, not even what was said about her or to her. And just like me she wasn't nice at all, except for when she tried to give me those pills. Maybe I should have just taken the pills as a peace offering just to get this over with. Then I wouldn't have to deal with MacTavish being on my ass all the time. Now though, it was too late.

It wasn't until around noon that I heard signs of life coming from the bedroom, or at least what I thought was sounds of life. I left my post at the window and made in time to see her jolt up from the bed panting and covered in sweat. She wiped her face off and then buried her face in her hands.

"Dammit! Why did I give Ghost the last of my pills?!"

She gave me her last two pills? Something spread throughout my body, something I hadn't felt in a long time – guilt. Demon had given up two pills that could have saved her from nightmares just so I wouldn't have any. Maybe she did have a caring bone in her body unlike everyone else thought.

I left without a word and went back to my post at the window. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and closed, and the shower started running. I wonder what she had nightmares about. Better yet, what caused her to have them?

We didn't speak for the entire day, even when she left to get us dinner or when she sat by me at the window. I didn't mind it, I liked the silence. But when night came and her shift started, I looked back at the pills when she looked at the cameras.

I took the pills and water off the table and swallowed them. Demon just continued to look out the window but I caught the corner of her lips twitching upwards into a smirk. "What's so funny?"

She chuckled and leaned back in her chair as she looked at me. "That you actually believed that those were my last two pills. The guilt trip always works Brit."

Alright, I had to give her points for that – that was a good one. A smirk formed under my mask even though anger boiled in the pit of my stomach at the trick she had pulled. That night though, I haven't slept so well in my life. No nightmares, no waking up, nothing.

And when I woke I felt well rested and renewed, something that hadn't happened in a long time. It was dark out, with the moon shining brightly through the windows and the smell of pizza hit my nose. Demon was seated at the window scarfing down pepperoni and mushroom pizza, possibly with bacon by the smell.

"You could have saved some for me." She glanced at me then looked back at the window. "About time you woke up."

I rolled my eyes and took three pieces from the open pizza box. "You wanted me to sleep."

That smirk made its way onto her face again. What the hell did she find funny this time? "You slept for like a day and a half Ghost."

"And you didn't bother to wake me up?! What the fuck Demon?!"

She turned to face me and that's when a bruise on her jaw caught my eye. She raised an eyebrow, "Oh I did, trust me Brit."

Our routine changed after that day, well after a fight about not waking me up, and instead of not talking to each other we would make small talk, talking about random things or making comments of what was happening in the streets below. She really wasn't that bad, but I was still weary of her. She gave me bad vibes, not like she was a terrorist or spying, but like she had something to hide.

"The other day, when I took the pills, did you fake that nightmare?" Today we had gotten Chinese food, almost ordering out the entire restaurant.

She shook her head. "No, but when I woke up I knew you were there so I just went with it," She took a sip of her water, "Sometimes not even pills can keep the nightmares away. Those pills I've been letting you take, they stopped working for me a year ago."

"Then why do you have them?" She shrugged, "I don't really know. I mean, sometimes I take them, sometimes I don't. But sleeping pills aside, I think we should call MacTavish and tell him this mission is bogus. Yves isn't showing up or he would have by now." She was trying to hide something by the look in her eyes. It was like she didn't want to talk about the pills, as if I would ask why she had to take them. I can be nosy, but I'm not that nosy. I just wonder what she has to hide.

**OoO**

_"You see here my love? This is what happens when you disobey orders." _

_I didn't know how I got here, only that I was tied to a chair with something shoved into my mouth and tears were running down my face. I couldn't see the man's face, as he wore a Freddy Kruger mask. I knew it was mask, as his mouth didn't move when he spoke and the mask was kind of loose on him. _

_On his left hand was a claw glove like Freddy Kruger would wear, but he wasn't real – the man in front of me was. He made a come-hither motion with the claw gloves, making the silver metal glisten as the light touched. A deep chuckle sound from his chest as he ran the back of his clawed hand over my face. The metal was very cold, causing goosebumps to form as it left my skin. _

_"It's such a pity you don't listen, but maybe I'll be a little kinder if you stay quiet when I take this out of your mouth."_

_I stayed quiet as the fabric was taken from my mouth, but the tears to flow and increased as he pressed the tips of two of the claws to my face – one below my left eye and the other on the tip of my nose. He laughed uncontrollably as he sliced the two claws down my face and I screamed in pain_

I jolted up to someone shaking me and on instinct I drew my arm back landed a left hook on the person that held me. "What the fuck?!" Ghost's voice brought me back to reality and I realized I had hit him instead of the man in my head.

"Don't _ever _fucking touch me."

He rubbed his jaw, "Well it's time to fucking go, Ruskie." I ignored the name and grabbed my stuff. Ghost went to something to be but I cut him off with a glare. "Don't even talk to me right now." I didn't care if I was being too harsh, I really didn't want to talk to him or to anyone for that matter.

As we got into the taxi, I ran my fingers over the two scars on my face. It wasn't until then I realized I was shaking, shaking from the fear. I took a deep breath and lay back against the seat of the taxi. When I opened my eyes though, Ghost was holding the claws of Freddy Kruger in front of my face.

"Say goodbye beautiful."

I jolted up and looked at my surroundings. It was just my room at base, that's all it was. I ran my hands over my face and sighed. First the hotel room and now the base, what the hell was going on? Was it a warning about Ghost or something? What was it? I didn't know what it was but I had to forget about it, after all I had to get up in an hour. So I grabbed my uniform and headed early to showers. There would be no point in going back to sleep, and frankly, I didn't want to. I guess I was beginning my day a little early today.

* * *

**Translations:**

**1) Sheesh, what the fuck do you think I am, a fucking assassin? If I was to kill your sorry ass I could of done it as soon as I saw your faggot ass.**

**2) I can still you understand you, I'm not fucking stupid. **


End file.
